The present invention relates to a recording apparatus having an opening provided for removing a recording medium jammed in a path through which the recording medium is fed, and a cover that covers the opening.
In the present specification, the recording apparatus includes types of an ink jet printer, a wire dot printer, a laser printer, a line printer, a copying machine, and a facsimile.
JP-A-05-307285 is an example of related art. An image forming apparatus of the related art includes a transport unit, a transport path, a case, the opening, and the cover. Among those components, the transport unit has a roller to transport a recording paper in a feeding direction. Also, the transport path is configured to guide the recording paper in the feeding direction. Furthermore, the case is so designed as to cover an entire of the image forming apparatus. Also, the opening is provided on a top face of the case. Also, the cover is so designed as to cover the opening in openable and closable manner in the top face of the case.
The image forming apparatus is configured so that a user opens the cover and inserts a hand into the case through the opening so as to remove the recording paper in a case where the recording paper is jammed in the transport path.
Since the opening is provided in the top face of the case, when the user removes the recording paper, a foreign material such as a clip which unintentionally drops outside the case may enter the interior of the case. Also, in a configuration in which heavy goods such as a scanner is located on a top face of the image forming apparatus, there is a need to lift up the heavy goods such as the scanner in order to remove the jammed recording paper. This makes it difficult that the user accesses to a place where the recording paper is jammed through the opening.
It is therefore one advantageous aspect of the present invention to provide a recording apparatus in which accessibility to the jammed recording medium is improved and entrance of the foreign material when accessing to the jammed recording medium is prevented.